This invention relates to massage mechanisms of the type inserted into furniture.
Massage is an ancient art which has been practiced for centuries. Masseuses trained in different areas of massage use their fingers and hands to loosen the muscles in different parts of another""s body. Masseuses usually focus on the back, neck and spinal areas, however, as the muscles here are important for maintaining posture and are frequently tight due to stress or back injuries.
As an alternative to massages by masseuses, people have used implements and devices in an effort to replicate the actions of a masseuse. Conventional devices include those that produce heat and vibrate, those with prongs to press into muscles, cushions which vibrate alternately on different areas of the back and neck, and massage mechanisms within upholstered furniture. Conventional massage devices within upholstered furniture are expensive and complex, and do not replicate the massage action of a masseuse.
Among the several advantages and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved massage apparatus and an improved method for massaging a user""s back; the provision of such a massage apparatus which may be incorporated into upholstered furniture; the provision of such a massage apparatus which emulates the massaging action of a masseuse; the provision of such a massage apparatus which emulates the massaging action of shiatsu massage therapy; the provision of such a massage mechanism which employs sequential contacts to cause soothing movement on the spine; the provision of such a massage apparatus which is more economical than conventional massage mechanisms; the provision of such a massage mechanism which is of generally simple construction.
Generally, a massage apparatus of the present invention comprises a support structure, a plurality of massaging arms operatively connected to the support structure, and an actuating mechanism. Each massaging arm has at least one massaging finger adapted to impart a massaging force to a user. Each massaging arm is moveable relative to the support structure in a manner to move its corresponding massaging finger relative to the support structure between a rearward position and a forward position. The actuating mechanism is adapted to engage the massaging arms in a manner to sequentially move the massaging fingers between their rearward and forward positions.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of massaging a user""s back while a user""s back is in contact with a forward-facing surface of a back engaging member. The back engaging member further has a rearward-facing surface opposite the forward-facing surface. The method comprises providing a massage apparatus having an elongate support structure extending in a longitudinal direction, and a plurality of massaging arms operatively connected to the support structure. Each massaging arm has at least one massaging finger adapted to impart a massaging force to a user. The massaging arms are arranged in a longitudinal row relative to the support structure. Each massaging arm is moveable relative to the support structure in a manner to move its corresponding massaging finger relative to the support structure between a rearward position and a forward position. The method further comprises positioning the massage apparatus relative to the back engaging member in a manner so that the massaging fingers are generally adjacent the rearward facing surface of the back engaging member, and moving the massaging arms relative to the elongate support structure so that the massaging fingers sequentially move between their rearward and forward positions. The massaging fingers impart a massaging force against the user""s back when the user""s back is in contact with the forward-facing surface of the back engaging member as the massaging fingers move to their forward positions.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out herinafter.